Golden Bonds of Time : Do You Remember Me Now?
Golden Bonds of Time is a story originally created by Midnight Hell. Based off the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, this story explains what happens after those events. The characters are a bit OOC, with a new evil organization and another new concept... high school. This story currently has 16 chapters with only one contributor - the author herself - working on it. Author The author, Midnight Hell, is a writer on FanFiction.net with 7 stories, two on hiatus. She has written stories for Prince of Tennis, Zelda, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts. Her Prince of Tennis story crosses over with Tsubasa Chronicles, and her Naruto story crosses over with Prince of Tennis. She has been writing in Fanfiction.net since 8/8/07, just about 2 and 1/2 years. Plot Sora Kousuke is a seemingly ordinary boy - a geek at the lowest level of the school chain at Destiny High. With his black thick-rimmed glasses, dull blue eyes, scrawny form and baggy clothes, many don't expect much out of him. But watch out, looks can fool you. During day, he is the vulnerable nerd all bullies and jocks love. But during night, he is the mysterious black-hooded key-bearing boy that no one can figure out. Teamed up with Organization XIII, Sora fights to protect the worlds from the incoming of Heartless, Nobodies, and the new creatures, Soulers. Not only that, but he must also cope with the arrival of a new evil, a organization that calls themself Trinity Order. And at the same time, not only must he do that, but Sora must keep his identity as a member of the Organization XIII a secret, and his identity as the most richest boy ever. Sora will have to fight for the world and the people he love... and protect the secrets he must keep. A certain secret being the feelings he's developing for a certain silverette. Characters Sora Kousuke Azasuki - A seemingly ordinary boy. His looks can fool anyone into believing he's weak and vulnerable, when on the contrary, he's just the opposite of that. The Keyblade Master, he joins forces with the purified Organization XIII to stop the new evil organization, Trinity Order. Sora also happens to be the only son of the richest family in all the worlds, the Azasuki family. He develops feelings for a certain someone after awhile. Many secrets he has to keep, Sora never gets a break, does he? Roxas Kousuke Azasuki - To many, Roxas is just the twin of Sora. But to others, he is the Nobody of Sora, number XIII in the Organization. He can wield the Keyblades thanks to being the Nobody of the Keyblade Master. Roxas would look much like Sora, if it weren't for his less spiky blond hair. He is close friends with Axel. Riku Hetuma - The most popular guy in Destiny High, Riku is in a group called the Oblivion. This group rules the entire school and literally beats up anyone who gets in their way. Riku is the leader of this group, and posses a large amount of strength. He does not remember being Sora's friend, and as such, beats up Sora on a daily basis. Kixur Hajime - A 'doppleganger' of Riku, a look-alike. Kixur is the Nobody of Riku that was created when Riku took the path towards darkness. Though a Nobody, he very much does have feelings and enjoys being with Sora. Rather than silver hair, Kixur has white hair instead. He joins Organization XIII about one month after Sora does, and the two get along real quickly.